Tree Swing
by Chi Haku
Summary: Everyone has a favorite place. And of course, there are good reasons for that being their favorite place. SasuNaru -Trade with XOLuciaChanOX on dA-


Tree Swing

For every person, there is a certain place in the world that belongs to them. A place that all their fondest memories are secured and held in place. This place is the most important to them in the world. Sometimes it is their childhood home, sometimes it is their old school, maybe the beach they would go every Sunday with their parents.

Like everyone else, Naruto too, had a special place. It wasn't the beach, and it wasn't the ninja academy either. It wasn't the park either, or the clearing where he had first become a genin, though he loved it there too. It wasn't his bedroom, surprisingly, and it wasn't Konoha in general. And no, it wasn't the Ramen Shop either.

No, his most favorite place in the world was the tree outside the academy, the one with a swing on its branch. He had been through some hard times on that thing, but he still loved it.

It was the place he had gone after he failed his test to become a ninja, and it was the place he had gone after he became a genin.

The first of those two experiences had not been so pleasant. After his failure, all he could hear were people insulting him, and he had fled. Of course, we all know what happened next with Mizuki and all.

The second was a bit happier, obviously. He had finally found his place not only as a shinobi, but also in a team. It had been one of the happiest moments of his life.

He had gone to the swing after he had won his first match in the Chunin Exams, gleeful and happy. His heart had been full of pride and happiness, surprised at himself and at the fact that he had been cheered on. Of course, he had been glad of the support, but nonetheless.

He had also gone there after the Fourth Hokage's death, and after the Sixth Hokage was appointed.

Both of these memories were bittersweet moments. He had been proud of his village leader for dying to protect them, but at the same time, he was sad to lose him. It hurt. Again, he was happy to see a woman like Tsunade become the leader of his village, but in the same respect, he wanted the fourth back.

The swing was also the place he came after Sasuke left.

That was perhaps the most painful of all his memories of the place. He had felt heartbroken in hundreds of respects, hurt and betrayed, and oh so alone. His entire world was shaken to the core, broken into a million pieces.

He had left Konoha, and when he came back two years later, where do you think he went? Well back to the swing of course.

This time he had been filled with determination and devotion to finding and bringing Sasuke back. Of course, he knew it would take time and more training, but he was willing to do it for his old friend's sake.

Months passed, more months until finally another year had gone by. Naruto had gotten to the point of thinking they would NEVER get Sasuke back. After all, it had been three years. In fact, it was technically three years and five months now, as it was New Years Eve.

Naruto sat on the swing in the tree outside the academy, staring up at the moon, breath coming out in white puffs before him. Hope had just about died out inside him, even though he tried to keep himself going. There was just something deadening about not being able to see Sasuke, to get him back.

A tear slid down his cheek as he thought of his childhood rival.

"I want you back Sasuke…"

"Do you now."

Naruto jolted.

"S-SASUKE?!"

He spun around in the swing, effectively twisting the ropes.

"What're you…."

Sasuke just stood there, watching him, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Their eyes stayed locked for a long moment before the black haired male broke the contact and looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful out here. I forgot how clear Konoha skies were."

Naruto could only nod mutely.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, eyes seeming to see straight through him.

"Do you really want me back?"

"Of course." Naruto said instantly.

"Really? You REALLY want me back?"

The serious tone of voice surprised the blond.

"I mean, after everything I've done, you still want me back?"

Again, he responded with a nod almost instantly.

"Even after this?"

Naruto did not remember Sasuke getting that close to him. Of course, that didn't mean he WASN'T, he was. In fact, Sasuke was right in front of him, leaning over, hands on the same ropes where Naruto's were. Naruto looked up at him in confusion, perplexed by what he was doing. He saw an emotion he couldn't name in the other's eyes, and he suddenly registered how CLOSE they were.

And getting closer.

The next thing he knew, lips were pressed tenderly to his, the owner of the second pair sweetly ravishing his mouth. He put up not resistance at all, responding lovingly to the caresses of lips and tongue against his own.

When they finally pulled apart, Sasuke looked surprised, but Naruto smiled.

"Yes Sasuke. I want you back. ESPECIALLY after that."

Sasuke stared, then smiled and leaned down to claim the lips that belonged to him now once more.

Yes, the swing, the one outside the academy, was Naruto's favorite place.


End file.
